The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of chain drive.
Most of the heretofore known chain drives possess an endless, closed chain, even if such is guided in a rail. This automatically results in an arrangement wherein the chain possesses two runs, of which one can be designated as an "active" run and the other as a "return" run. Generally, the return run is not in use, notwithstanding the fact that it occupies a considerable amount of space.
Additionally, if in the case of a chain which is guided in a rail it is desired to alter the course of travel of such chain in order to accommodate such to different operating conditions, then with the prior art drives it is necessary to dismantle the chain, remove it from the rail, then to adjust or structure the rail in accordance with the new intended course of travel of the chain, to accommodate the chain in its length to such new course of travel, introduce such into the rail and then again reassemble the chain. All of these operations are associated with a considerable expenditure in time.